


How Good We Have It

by keefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, Teasing, Triggers, sexy videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: “You are the most ridiculous man I have ever met,” Caleb said, shaking his head."And you married me,” Molly replied.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of one-shots, each chapter loosely tied together but can be read alone. Most are rated Gen or Teen unless specified. 
> 
> Chapter 1: Sweet bath time ends in chaos.  
> Chapter 2: Cooking for Molly isn't as easy as Caleb hoped it would be.  
> Chapter 3: Sickfic! Molly comes down with something and Caleb takes care of him.  
> Chapter 4: Molly teases Caleb at work. (rated M)

There were times when Molly could not believe that his life had ended up where it was.  He never thought he would have it so good, living in a proper home that he shared with the love of his life.  He and Caleb had each been through hell and had come out the other side, hand in hand. 

Molly had just finished setting the dinner table with plates and cutlery— _ things that they actually owned _ —when the sound of footsteps sent a surge of excitement through Molly’s chest.  He ran to meet Caleb at the door, pulling his husband into a crushing hug while the man struggled to set his books down in a safe place.  Caleb wrapped his arms around Molly’s neck and clung to him.  Molly buried his face in Caleb’s shoulder, inhaling the scent that smelled like home. 

“Welcome home, love.  I made dinner,” Molly said.  He kissed Caleb’s scruffy cheek before letting the man hang up his coat and set his boots against the wall. 

“Wonderful, I am starving,” answered Caleb.  Molly lead him to the table where they ate roasted duck and potatoes and fresh vegetables from Molly’s little garden in their backyard. 

They had fallen into a comfortable routine.  Molly worked on weekends as a carnival director.  He even participated in some of the acts himself, although the years had made his body less flexible than it used to be.  He would take care of the house on weekdays, do errands and cook dinner on days when Caleb worked. 

Caleb had gotten himself a teaching job and was surprisingly good with kids.  They would always eat dinner together and Caleb would do the dishes while Molly hovered in the kitchen. 

Molly fixed his attention on Caleb.  Caleb’s hair was tied back into a tight ponytail.  His sleeves were rolled up and he had soap suds up to his elbows, a portrait of domesticity that drove Molly crazy. 

Caleb washed each dish with care and set it on the rack to dry.  There were not many dishes between the two of them, but Molly quickly grew impatient.  How  _ dare _ Caleb look so sexy while doing something so mundane. 

Molly hopped off the counter where he was seated and swept across the room to wrap his arms around Caleb’s waist.  He pressed himself flat against Caleb’s back and rested his head on Caleb’s shoulder. 

“Hello handsome,” Molly purred into Caleb’s ear. 

“Ah, hello, Mollymauk,” Caleb said, tilting his head to the side to make room for Molly’s horn. 

“You’re taking too long,” Molly whined. 

“Would you rather do the dishes, Molly?” Caleb asked, “Because I thought we had agreed that you would cook and I would do the—”

“Shush, no, I don’t care about logistics.  I just want you to be done.” Molly ground his hips into Caleb’s ass. 

“I would get done a lot faster if you were not— _ ah! _ —distracting me.” 

“Oh, you think I’m distracting?”  Molly smirked.  He knew Caleb could feel Molly’s half-hard dick through the fabric of their trousers. 

“You  _ know _ I think you are distracting, Mollymauk,” Caleb said, his accent a bit thicker and his voice a little breathy. 

Molly held Caleb’s hips in place while he humped Caleb’s backside.  Caleb rewarded him with a face full of dishwater that he cupped in his hands and tossed over his shoulder.  

Caleb turned around to watch Molly splutter and wipe his face with his sleeves.  He shot Caleb a wounded look before cracking a big smile. 

“If you wanted to bathe me, dear, you could have said so.” 

Caleb dropped his head with an exaggerated groan.  Defeated, he slowly made eye contact again, but with a serious frown.  “Go run a bath,” Caleb commanded.  “Wait for me there.  I do not want to hear another word from you.” 

Molly opened his mouth but shut it upon receiving a warning glare from Caleb.  Molly turned on his heel and retreated from the kitchen, his tail swishing excitedly behind him.  Gods, he still had Molly wrapped around his finger after all those years.  Molly would do anything for that man. 

Molly entered the washroom and began filling the tub with hot water.  He rummaged around the cabinets for a while, giggling when he found what he was looking for.  He sat a basket on the edge of the sink. It was stuffed with colorful soaps and sweet-smelling oils and of course, Molly’s deeply cherished bath bombs.  He juggled an armful of them before tossing each vibrant sphere into the tub with a  _ sploosh. _  It had been a while since Molly had taken a proper bath, so he figured it would not hurt to pack as many goodies in there as possible to make up for lost opportunities. 

While he waited for the bath to fill, Molly undressed in their bedroom.  The bed was bigger than it needed to be, considering how much they both liked cuddling, but Molly was still bewildered by the fact that they could afford anything more than two single beds pushed together.  The fact that he had a safe, secure place to curl up with his husband every night was just as baffling. 

Molly was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of his name being shouted from down the hall.  He sprinted to the washroom and found Caleb gesturing wildly at the state of the room.  Molly peered inside and clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. 

To say that the tub had overflowed with bubbles would be a severe understatement.  Foam of at least six different colors billowed from the tub and cascaded over the sides in long columns.  Molly turned the water off but the damage had been done.  He stood naked, ankle-deep in pinkish-purple bubbles while Caleb gawked at him from the doorway. 

“I don’t….I cannot….”  Caleb struggled to speak, “Molly, what….what did you do?” 

“I might’ve, ah, put too many bath bombs in the tub?” Molly shrugged and smiled sheepishly, “It was….I didn’t think this would happen.” 

“ _ Mollymauk Tealeaf. _ ”  The way Caleb said Molly’s full name made the Tiefling shiver from a combination of fear and arousal. 

“How many bath bombs did you use?” 

Molly flushed, guilty.  “Uh, at least four? No more than six.” 

“ _ Mein gott, _ ” Caleb mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I cannot leave you alone for five minutes.” 

“No, you can’t,” Molly said, playfully toeing the line of Caleb’s patience, “If you had let me ravage you in the kitchen, none of this would have happened!” 

Caleb looked like he might either scold Molly or walk away, but he started laughing instead. 

“You are the most ridiculous man I have ever met,” Caleb said, shaking his head. 

“And you married me,” Molly replied.  He opened his arms and pouted.  “Come here, dear husband, and have some fun with me.” 

“Oh, alright,” huffed Caleb.  He shed his clothing in the hall and shuffled into the washroom, being careful not to slip on the sudsy floor.  Molly grabbed Caleb’s forearms and kissed him, sighing when Caleb kissed back. 

“There might actually be less bubbles in the tub than out here,” Molly observed, helping Caleb step over the side of the tub.  He giggled when Caleb almost disappeared under the sea of foam.  Molly climbed in after Caleb and dunked his head underwater.  He surfaced with a tower of suds on top of his head, clinging to his hair and horns and making Caleb laugh along with him. 

Molly heard a loud  _ slap _ and suddenly found himself with a faceful of water for the second time that evening.  He spit the water from his mouth and when he blinked the soap from his eyes, he saw Caleb’s lips curled up into a wicked smirk.  

“That is for distracting me while I was trying to clean,” said Caleb.  Molly had barely cleared his face of bubbles when Caleb tried to splash him again.  Molly slipped underwater to evade Caleb’s punishment. The only part of himself that Molly made visible was his tail, rising like a periscope from the depths of the sea.  A hand wrapped around the tip of his tail and Molly bolted upright, coughing up the water that he inhaled when the sudden contact made him gasp involuntarily. 

“Molly!” cried Caleb, letting go of his tail and grabbing him by the shoulders, “Are you alright?”

“Tail,” Molly choked out, pounding his fist on his chest in an attempt to dislodge the water from his lungs. 

“Ah, I’m sorry,  _ liebling, _ ” Caleb said, “I forgot that you were so….ah, sensitive there.” 

“It’s alright,” Molly reassured him, “I will accept that as my punishment for destroying the washroom.” 

“I am still sorry,” Caleb said, pushing Molly’s dripping curls out of his face, “I should have been more careful.” 

Molly kissed him, their chapped lips sliding over each other.  Caleb shivered and Molly reluctantly pulled back before things got too heated. 

“Hmm, I will let you wash my back,” suggested Molly, “Y’know, as an apology.  For trying to drown me.” 

“Mmm, that seems fair.  Turn around, please,” Caleb said, wringing out a washcloth.  When Molly turned away from Caleb, he wondered where the hell Caleb had found a washcloth under all the bubbles.  The thought fell through his mind like a sieve when Caleb began to wash Molly’s back.  Molly hummed and sighed with every sweep of the cloth over his skin. 

“Lean back,” Caleb said, pulling Molly towards him until Molly’s back rested against Caleb’s front.  Molly dropped his head to Caleb’s shoulder and closed his eyes, allowing Caleb to scrub his chest and stomach.  Caleb made no effort to mind Molly’s nipples and Molly moaned when the cloth dragged over the sensitive buds. 

“Enjoying yourself, Molly?” Caleb asked.  He peppered Molly’s shoulders with kisses. 

“Mhmm,” Molly answered, relaxing against Caleb’s chest.  His cock twitched in interest, but nothing more. 

“Good boy,” Caleb murmured into Molly’s ear, earning a gasp from the Tiefling as Caleb’s praise coursed through his veins. 

“I’m going to wash your hair now, is that alright?”

“Yes, gods, yes,” Molly said.  Caleb knew he loved having his hair touched, played with and washed most of all.  Molly sat up and waited eagerly for Caleb to squeeze shampoo onto his fingers—again, where the hell did he find that?  

Molly straight-up purred when Caleb dragged his fingernails over Molly’s scalp.  Molly’s eyes closed and his mouth hung open, hypnotized by the circles Caleb rubbed into his head.  He was hyper-aware of every touch and tug and scratch as Caleb washed his hair. 

Molly had previously associated sharing a bath with sex.  However, bathing with Caleb was a much more intimate experience than sloppy sex in a slippery tub could ever be.  Molly whimpered when Caleb took his hands away.  Lukewarm water trickled down his forehead as Caleb washed the soap off.  The water was beginning to cool, and Molly shivered when it dripped down his neck and shoulders. 

“Over too soon,” Molly complained.  He slumped against Caleb, feeling heavy. 

“You are falling asleep,  _ liebling, _ ” Caleb explained, “I am not going to carry my unconscious husband out of the bath.  He is very heavy.” 

“I’m not that heavy,” argued Molly, “But it is getting chilly.” 

“Ja,” Caleb agreed, “Time to go.” 

The two of them climbed out of the bath, toweled each other off and made their way into the bedroom.  Molly flopped down and wriggled under the covers while Caleb collected their clothes and threw them in the laundry hamper.  Caleb turned out the light and joined Molly in bed.  He turned his back to Molly, signaling to Molly that Caleb wanted to be held.  Molly was happy to oblige, scooting closer and laying an arm over Caleb’s side.  He threaded their fingers together and kissed Caleb’s wet hair. 

“I love you, Molly,” Caleb said. 

“Even when I make big messes in our house?”

“Even when you make big messes in our house,” Caleb echoed, then paused as if he realized his mistake, “And, no, that does not mean you are excused from cleaning the washroom tomorrow.” 

Molly chuckled.  “I wouldn’t dream of worming my way out of it.” 

Caleb sighed deeply.  He was done with conversation for the night. 

“I love you, too, Caleb,” Molly whispered into Caleb’s ear. 

Caleb’s breathing evened out and Molly fell quiet.  He never ceased to be amazed by how much he loved Caleb.  Molly was clingy.  He could be a pest.  He made a total ass of himself on the regular.  And yet, Caleb still loved him.  Molly must have been doing something right.  He fell asleep with the man he loved resting snug against his chest.  He would spend the next day scrubbing the washroom from floor to ceiling, and Molly had never been happier. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 3 page long panic attack followed by 2 pages of quality assured domestic couch cuddling. GIVE THAT BOY A HUG 2K18

Caleb used to be good at cooking.  Not a chef by any means, but he had learned to make basic meals from his mother for when she had to work late.  It had been a long time since Caleb had used a stove for anything more than boiling water. Not since….well, he did not think about it often, and he would not let it get in his way now. 

Molly had been gone for the weekend.  His job as a carnival director sometimes required him to travel to nearby counties where he would stay until the festival was over.  It was Sunday, and Molly had texted Caleb that he would be home in two hours.  Caleb smiled at his phone, typed out,  _ “Can’t wait to see you,” _ and immediately began pining for his husband like it had been two weeks instead of two days. 

Molly had, of course, made sure that Caleb had enough to eat before Molly left.  They usually indulged in takeout on weekends, but Caleb wanted to surprise Molly with a homemade meal. 

Caleb gathered ingredients from the fridge and pantry but when he turned to face the stove, he felt a dark knot of anxiety lodge itself in his chest.  He took a few deep, grounding breaths.  Molly cooked almost every night and it was always fine. Caleb could do this. 

He set a couple of pots on the back burners to boil and generously oiled a skillet to cook ground beef.  His hands shook when he reached for the knobs on the gas stove.  It was fine.  The back burners ignited and Caleb stepped back to take another round of deep breaths.  He smiled to himself, secretly proud that he had made it this far.  Molly would come home and they would eat together and Molly would be proud, too. 

Multitasking was no feat for Caleb; his job as a teacher required him to focus on many things at once every day.  So while the pots simmered in the background, he turned the knob for the front burner.  It did not light.  He turned it off, tried again, but still no luck.  More deep breaths.  It was fine.  He cursed the way his hands shook as he reached for the matchbook on the shelf above the stove, lit one, and held out the small flame to start the pilot light.  It took, and he blew out the match.  See? It was fine. 

Caleb turned the knob again and waited for the gas to light.  One second, two seconds—

The burner ignited with a burst of flames and a loud  _ fwoom, _ sending Caleb reeling backwards into the counter behind him. 

“ _ Scheisse _ !” he hissed, rubbing his elbow where it had collided with the granite countertop.  He slid down the cabinets and sat on the ground for a moment.  That was too close.  Why did they have a gas stove?  Electric was fine. He could have worked with electric. 

The oil on the skillet was sizzling by the time Caleb’s heart rate slowed to a reasonable rhythm.  He rose to shaky knees and put the beef on, cringing when it steamed upon touching hot oil. He broke up the clumps with a spatula and wished he could focus on anything but the flames that licked the bottoms of the pots and pans, but his eyes kept returning to the beef bubbling menacingly in its own fat. 

He thought about Molly.  What would Molly think if he saw Caleb trembling over the stovetop?  What would Molly say if he knew that Caleb was on the edge of a breakdown over cooking a simple meal?  There was a reason Molly did the cooking and it was because Caleb was inept.  Molly knew that Caleb could not do it and Molly was kind and made sure Caleb was fed.  Just like a child, Caleb thought. 

Caleb started sweating, either from the heat or from nerves.  It was becoming difficult to distinguish where his anxiety was coming from and getting harder to keep his panic at bay by simply breathing.  He stared into the mass of gray-brown beef and began feeling light-headed.  This was bad. 

He was not sure how long he stood there.  His eyes were open but his brain had stopped processing what he was seeing.  Suddenly, the smell of smoke wrenched him out of his head and he felt the blood drain from his face.  He was staring at a black, charred mess that had been browning nicely only a moment ago. 

Caleb knew what was coming next.  The spatula clammered to the floor and he covered his ears as the piercing scream of the fire alarm blared above him.  A surge of adrenaline sent Caleb rushing to grab the step-ladder from the pantry closet and climb up to disable the alarm.  Even with the battery in his hand, Caleb could hear the phantom wailing of the alarm in his ears.  He sank to his knees and pressed his forehead to the cold tiled floor, wrapping his arms around himself and finally succumbing to his panic as it dragged him under. 

The soft tinkle of a bell sounded in the distance and Caleb felt a gentle bump on his shoulder.  He opened his eyes and saw an orange blur wobbling through his tears. 

Frumpkin meowed and rubbed his head against Caleb’s cheek.  Caleb rolled onto his side and scooped the cat into his arms, sobbing freely into his fur. 

“What am I going to do, Frumpkin?” he choked out, “I have ruined dinner and made a mess and now the house smells like smoke and Molly will be home any moment—oh, gods, what have I done?”

Frumpkin meowed again.  The texture of Frumpkin’s fur under his palms pulled Caleb from the darkness of his mind. 

“Fuck, the stove,” he muttered, shuffling on his knees to turn off the burners with clumsy fingers.  The hissing of meat subsided and the kitchen was quiet again.  Caleb lied down, clutching Frumpkin to his chest.  His sobbing gave way to laughter, high and airy in his throat. 

“How fucking stupid am I?” he groaned out loud, “Why did I think that I could do this simple thing for Mollymauk….fuck, I do not want him to find me like this.  I am so stupid, stupid,  _ stupid…. _ ”

Caleb’s stomach lurched when he heard footsteps approaching outside.  He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable moment when Molly burst in and yell at him and tell him how foolish he had been. 

“Caleb!” Molly shouted, sprinting into the kitchen.  He crashed to his knees on the floor beside Caleb and shook his shoulder.  “Caleb, are you alright?”

Caleb blinked his eyes open.  Molly stared down at him with panic-stricken eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Caleb sobbed, and waited. 

“What happened, sweetheart?” Molly asked, softly.  He did not raise his voice. 

“Tried to….to make dinner….for you,” Caleb managed, raising his head.  Molly helped him sit up and caught him when Caleb pitched forward. 

“Oh, darling, are you alright?” Molly asked again.  He cradled Caleb’s head to his shoulder while Caleb balled his fists into the fabric of Molly’s shirt. 

“I don’t know,” Caleb said, honest. 

“Can you stand?” Molly asked.  He was petting Caleb’s hair and whispering in his ear and….why?  Why was Molly not angry? 

“I don’t know,” Caleb repeated. 

“Is it alright if I pick you up?” 

“Unh…. _ ja, _ okay.”  

Caleb wrapped his arms around Molly’s neck and held on tight as he was lifted, one hand behind his back and the other below his knees.  Molly set him down on the living room couch and kneeled so they were at eye level. 

“I fucked up,” Caleb said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, “I’m so sorry.  Please don’t be mad at me.” 

Molly took his hand and squeezed it. 

“I’m not mad, Caleb,” Molly said, “I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

Caleb whimpered.  Physically, he was fine, but fear swam through his veins and he was nauseous and he felt like he would shatter in the light of Molly’s disappointment. 

“Can I open the windows, love?  I won’t leave your side if you don’t want me to, but it’ll get rid of the smoke.” 

“Sure,” Caleb said.  He wanted to say no, beg Molly not to leave him, but he also did not want Molly to breathe any more smoke. 

Molly was only gone for a minute.  He sat on the couch and Caleb immediately climbed into his lap, sitting with his back to Molly’s front.  Molly hugged Caleb and his arms were a pleasant weight on Caleb’s chest. It was calming, and Caleb did not deserve it after what he had done. 

“I do not know what happened,” Caleb tried to explain, “I wanted to make dinner for you, but the stove, I….I froze.  One of the burners exploded.  I could not use the stove after that.  I fucked up and I let everything burn. I am so sorry, Molly.  I should not have….oh, fuck.  Fuck, I’m glad you are here.” 

Molly kissed the top of Caleb’s head and held him tightly.  

“You did nothing wrong,” Molly said, “You tried your best.  It’s alright that it didn’t work.  I’m so proud of you for trying, Caleb.” 

“I could have burned the house down,” Caleb argued. 

“But you didn’t,” Molly insisted.  

“You make it look so easy.”

Molly laughed.  “Because I do it all the time.”

Caleb felt tiny feet on his thighs and saw Frumpkin curl up in his lap.  Caleb smiled; the whole family was here. 

“Ah, Molly?  Will you help me….learn how to cook?” Caleb asked, scratching the cat behind the ears. 

“You already know how to cook, don’t you, love?” Molly asked, “It’s just the stove, isn’t it?”

“Ja, it is.  I have trouble focusing,” Caleb admitted, his ears burning, “It’s so stupid.  It’s just a stove.” 

“You’re putting yourself down again, sweetheart,” Molly reminded him gently, “You are more than capable of overcoming your fear of the stove.  I’ll be right there with you, alright? I won’t let anything bad happen, Caleb.  You’ll get the hang of it, I promise.” 

“I’m so glad you are here,” Caleb said, feeling the tears come again.  He sniffled and turned his head to cry into Molly’s shirt. Gods, he loved this man so much. 

“I’m glad you’re here, too,” Molly said, “I missed you all weekend—oh, that reminds me!  I brought home Thai food.  Hungry?” 

“No, but please eat if you are.” 

“In a little bit,” Molly said, “You are warm and snuggly and I don’t want to get up.  Hey, want to watch TV?”

“Not really,” Caleb said, “Turn it on, though?  I like the sound.” 

Molly turned on the TV and turned down the volume.  Caleb could barely make out what they were saying but the distant sound of voices talked over the doubtful ones in the back of his head.  He wiped away the last of his last of his tears and closed his eyes, grateful to be anywhere but the cold kitchen floor. 

Caleb trusted Molly’s every word.  Even though the kind things Molly said did not always sink in, Caleb never felt like he was being lied to or coddled.  He snorted a laugh when he thought about how he had feared judgment from someone who had not once made Caleb feel inferior.  He would cook for Molly the next time Molly spent the weekend away.  He would make dinner for them both, and he would finally get to see what Molly looked like with his sleeves rolled up, elbow deep in soapy water while he did their dishes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS TIME......for the inevitable domestic sickfic.

When Caleb was sick, he preferred to shut out the world.  After he was done pretending he was fine, he would spend the duration of his illness curled up in bed with a book and a big thermos of hot tea.  He wanted as little human contact as possible and exercised a great deal of self-restraint to not snap at Mollymauk when Caleb’s doting husband was constantly popping in to make sure Caleb had everything he needed. 

Mollymauk was the exact opposite in every way. 

Caleb knew something was wrong when he returned to a quiet house.  The lights were off, there was no terrible pop music blaring from the kitchen and, most notably, Molly did not run up to him like an excited puppy.  The only sign that Mollly was there at all was a loud groan coming from the living room. 

Caleb set his things down, kicked off his shoes and followed the sound.  A purple tail twitched against the arm rest of the couch from underneath a heap of blankets. 

“ _ Caaaaleb, _ ” Molly whined, his voice muffled into the couch cushions. 

“Hello, Molly.  Are you alright?”  Caleb asked, lifting the blankets off the Tiefling’s head.  His hair was matted and his horns were bare of jewelry. 

“I’m  _ dying, _ Caleb,” Molly whined.  His voice sounded rough and nasally and Caleb felt a pang of pity in his chest. 

“Of course you are,” Caleb cooed.  He squatted by Molly’s side and pressed the back of his hand to Molly’s forehead. 

“Do I have a fever?” Molly asked, sounding almost hopeful. 

“I cannot tell,” Caleb said, combing his fingers through Molly’s hair, “You feel warm, but you always feel warm to me.” 

“It hurts, Caleb,” Molly pouted. 

“Hmm? Where does it hurt?” 

“Everywhere.” 

“That means nothing to me.  Be more specific?” 

“Head, throat, stomach, all my bones.   _ Everywhere, _ Caleb.” 

It could have been a flu or a cold or something in between.  Either way, Caleb knew that it would strike him next.  They shared everything, so it did not matter how careful Caleb was now. 

“Have you taken any medicine?  Anything to eat?” 

“No, and no,” Molly admitted.  He coughed loudly and,  _ ouch, _ from the harsh sound and the way that Molly flinched, it must hurt a lot. 

“Have you been here all day?”

Molly nodded.  “Waiting for you,” he said.  Gods, the thought of it tugged at Caleb’s heart. 

“Oh,  _ schatz, _ ” Caleb sighed, “You will not get better if you do not take care of yourself.” 

“Can’t,” Molly murmured, “I’m dying, remember?  You’ll have to take care of me instead.” 

Molly was utterly useless when he was sick.  He begged and whined and flopped around, refusing to do anything himself as long as he could get Caleb to do it for him.  The frustrating part was that Caleb fell for it every time, despite knowing that it was mostly performative.  There was something warm and satisfying about taking care of Molly that Caleb did not mind as much as he thought he should. 

“What do you need?” asked Caleb, “I think we have some chicken soup in the pantry—”

“Do we have ice cream?” Molly asked softly, as if it was something he should neither have nor want. 

Caleb chuckled.  There was an innocence about Molly that Caleb loathed and adored at the same time.  Molly was far from incapable of taking care of himself even when he was ill, Caleb was confident in that.  But there he was, asking for ice cream like Caleb might scold him for it. 

“I can check,” said Caleb, smiling gently.  He kissed Molly’s forehead.  It felt clammy against his lips; perhaps Molly did have a fever. 

Caleb made his way to the kitchen.  Of course they had ice cream.  He grabbed a pint of vanilla, something plain and smooth that would go down easy, and returned to the living room.  Molly was sitting cross-legged with the heaviest blanket draped over him like a cloak.  His horns made it stick out around his head.  Caleb did not try to hide his goofy smile. 

Molly lied across in Caleb’s lap as soon as Caleb sat down.  He coughed again.  It sounded sharp and dry and made Caleb cringe in sympathy.  Caleb slid a throw pillow behind Molly’s neck so he could recline comfortably against the arm rest.  Molly stared up at Caleb with desperate, watery eyes.  He made no move to take the pint from Caleb’s hands. 

“I suppose you want me to feed it to you,” Caleb said. 

Molly nodded, as if that was even a question. 

“You are going to milk this for what it’s worth,  _ ja? _ ” 

Molly smiled coyly and nodded again. 

Caleb peeled the top off the cardboard container, dipped the spoon into the ice cream and slipped it past Molly’s parted lips.  Molly moaned, savoring the texture as it melted in his mouth and soothed his throat.  He opened his mouth when he was ready for another bite, and Caleb prepared another spoonful. 

Caleb caught sight of Molly’s tail flicking happily at the end of the couch and smiled.  Gods, he was so weak for this man. 

When Molly had his fill, Caleb set the pint on the end table and dropped his hand to Molly’s stomach. 

“Are you warm enough?” Caleb asked. 

“Mhmm,” Molly answered.  He was no longer watching Caleb with interest.  He looked exhausted with his eyelids halfway closed.  “Sore, though.  Tummy hurts.” 

Caleb gazed down at Molly with pure adoration.  He slid one hand under the blankets and began rubbing Molly’s stomach.  He noticed that Molly was wearing one of Caleb’s sweaters with nothing on underneath it.  Gods, that was adorable. 

“Is this okay?” Caleb asked. 

Molly hummed his appreciation and coughed softly, clearing his throat.  Caleb pulled up the hem of Molly’s—well, Caleb’s—shirt and continued rubbing circles into sweaty skin.  Molly fell silent as he relaxed under Caleb’s touch.  Caleb closed his eyes, simply enjoying the weight of his husband on his lap. 

Caleb was startled from his peace by a drawn out moan from Molly.  It was deep and guttural and it made Caleb’s face grow hot. 

Molly was looking up at him with watery eyes and flushed cheeks.  It could have been from the fever but Caleb suspected something else.  Caleb’s fingers traveled lower out of curiosity.  He tugged on the hem of Molly’s boxers and felt the fabric go taut against Molly’s half-hard dick. 

“ _ Mollymauk, _ ” Caleb hissed, accusatory. 

“Even homeopathic remedies have side effects, dear,” Molly said, smirking. 

Caleb tossed his head back and laughed.  He pulled Molly’s shirt down and rested his hand on Molly’s stomach. 

“Why’d you stop?” Molly whined in frustration. 

“Because you are sick, and you need to rest.” 

“Please, sweetheart?” Molly pleaded, fidgeting in Caleb’s lap, ““They say the best way to get over a fever is to sweat it out.” 

“You are unbelievable,” Caleb grumbled, but the pathetic way Molly looked at him was terribly convincing.  Caleb acquiesced, letting his fingers trail down Molly’s stomach, making Molly’s eyes light up with a mischief. 

“I am  _ delightful, _ ” Molly corrected with a grin. 

“You will go to sleep after this.  No more funny business, ja?” Caleb palmed Molly through his boxers, making Molly gasp. 

“I will do anything you ask, my love,” Molly purred, “I promise.” 

The only sounds Molly made when Caleb began stroking him were soft sighs of appreciation, following the rhythm of Caleb’s fist.  Caleb peered down curiously when Molly’s breathing evened out.  Molly’s eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly, the guise of sleep softening his features.  Caleb retrieved his hand and sighed heavily, gazing at his sleeping husband with such adoration that he did not care that his legs were starting to fall asleep. 

_ Whatever works, _ he thought, reaching past the tub of melting ice cream for a book on the end table.  When Molly would wake up, Caleb would make him a proper meal.  But for now, Caleb propped his book open on Molly’s slowly rising and falling chest and prepared for a cozy night in. 


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb had given up trying to understand why his students always left assignments to the last week of the semester.  In addition to research papers and final exams, Caleb found himself working late nights to grade essays that he barely remembered assigning at the beginning of the term. 

“Do you even remember what university was like?” Molly asked when Caleb expressed his frustration.  “Kids aren’t going to meet deadlines if you don’t set them.” 

“They aren’t children, Mollymauk,” Caleb argued as he threw his coat and shoes on.  “I am trying to give them time to think about the assignment, not rush them to turn it in.”

“You’re too kind,” Molly said, fixing Caleb’s collar. 

Caleb scowled as if it were an accusation, but his eyes softened when Molly cupped his face.  “Work hard today and I’ll reward you for it tonight, hmm? I’ll be waiting for you, love,” Molly said, and kissed him. 

Caleb barely managed to stop blushing before he got to the train station. 

* * *

Caleb spent the entire day in his office, grading papers that were essentially collages of information regurgitated from the first three search results on Google.  His upper-level students were better at diversifying their sources and expanding on new ideas, but there were still only so many ways one could speculate on ancient history without crossing the line between fact and conjecture.  He had been warned to never make a career out of something he loved, and Caleb finally understood why. 

It was dark outside before he realized that he had been working nonstop since he had arrived.  He glanced at his phone to check the time—8:44 P.M.—and saw two unread messages.  The first was a threatening text from Nott reminding him to eat.  His stomach growled on cue as he guiltily cleared the message. 

The second was a video attachment from Molly that immediately made Caleb’s heart race.  He never knew what to expect from Molly’s video messages—they ranged from Molly’s smiling face blowing him a kiss to Frumpkin doing something cute to...

The video was shaking and blurry at first, but Caleb’s face flushed when the picture focused.  He saw a close up of Molly’s torso with streaks of white dripping down purple skin.  He heard Molly’s labored breathing in the background before his husky voice spoke, “ _ I’m sorry, sweetheart, I couldn’t wait for you.  I guess you’ll have to punish me when you get home.” _  The video panned down and cut out before Molly’s dick came into view. 

Caleb groaned and tossed his phone down with a clatter.  He slumped back in his chair and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyelids, suddenly realizing just how fucking tired he was. 

Convinced that his eyes were going to burn out of his skull if he spent another second looking at his computer screen, Caleb forced his protesting body out of his chair.  He gathered his things and left the building in a hurry, eager to catch the next train home. 

The subway was practically empty, so Caleb pulled his phone out and pressed the  _ replay _ button.  He felt his underwear immediately dampen; even without audio, Caleb could recall the cadence of Molly’s breath and the sound of his voice.  He felt his blood rush south as he watched Molly’s chest rise and fall as the mess on his stomach caught the low light on repeat.  Fuck, he could not believe he was married to a man who still sent him lewd videos at work.  Even without showing anything truly explicit, Molly knew how to jumpstart Caleb’s imagination with just ten seconds of low-quality video. 

Caleb was unsure how many times he had played the video before the train’s intercom declared his stop and startled him out of his cozy headspace.  He had not noticed that someone had sat across from him along the way but Caleb was too exhausted to care. 

The porch light was on, but the house was dark when Caleb entered.  He headed straight to the bedroom where he expected to find Molly sprawled naked on the bed with a rose between his teeth, but instead Caleb found him asleep with a purring Frumpkin on his chest. 

Caleb stripped off his work clothes and carefully joined Molly on the bed.  He scratched Frumpkin behind the ears and froze when the cat began to stir.  Caleb’s silent mouthing of the word “ _ no _ ” did not stop Frumpkin from waking and swatting Molly’s face with his tail. 

Molly snorted and the movement of his chest send Frumpkin scrambling up to Caleb’s shoulder.  Caleb laughed quietly behind his hand as Molly squinted up at him. 

“Mmh, give that back,” Molly whined, reaching his arms out. 

“No,” Caleb said.  “You are a pervert and a pest and you do not deserve my cat.” 

“Oh?  So you did see my video.”  Molly sat up and tried to take Frumpkin from Caleb, but Caleb hugged the cat closer to his chest.  “I thought maybe you didn’t like it.” 

“Th-that isn’t it…” Caleb buried his face in Frumpkin’s fur.  He liked it  _ very _ much, but he would not give Molly the satisfaction of saying it out loud. 

Molly leaned in close and whispered, “How many times did you replay it, Caleb?  Be honest.”

“I….I am not sure,” Caleb admitted, his cheeks burning.  His belly began to heat in arousal, but the rest of his body was too exhausted to follow through. 

Molly laughed and kissed Caleb’s cheek and Caleb turned his head to meet Molly’s lips with his own.  They moved together slowly but passionately while Molly used the distraction to dislodge Frumpkin from Caleb’s arms.  Molly broke the kiss and pulled away, grinning. 

“You are very cute,” Molly said, stroking Frumpkin. 

“I am very tired,” Caleb added, watching. 

“I know, love.  I was worried you might spend the night asleep at your desk.” 

Caleb got under the covers and inched closer to Molly until Frumpkin was wedged snugly between their chests.  “I will always come home to you, Molly.”

“As long as I keep luring you home with videos.” 

“Shut up,” Caleb groaned, but he giggled when he met Molly’s eyes.  “Gods, I cannot believe stupidly how in love with you I am.” 

“Does that mean I’m off the hook?” 

“Absolutely not.  Tomorrow is Saturday.  I have a whole weekend to decide what I am going to do with you.” 

Caleb heard Molly’s tail thumping excitedly under the covers. 

“Promise?” Molly asked.  He tried to kiss Caleb he got a paw in the face instead as Frumpkin stretched. 

Caleb laughed and found Molly’s hand under the sheets.  “Promise,” he said, yawning widely and closing his eyes.  Frumpkin was the first to fall asleep, snoring softly.  Caleb and Molly quickly followed suit, their perfect little family smushed together on one side of the big bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need this. You need this. Join me in my Fluff Cave of Denial for snacks.


End file.
